


Время — иллюзия (а время пить чай — вдвойне)

by Kollega



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 13:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: Двое инопланетян и двое обезьяньих потомков пытаются попасть в место, похожее на бар…





	Время — иллюзия (а время пить чай — вдвойне)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Time is an illusion (tea time doubly so)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/67273) by [Enigel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/Enigel). 



> Написано на фест «[Заходят как-то в бар…](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/intoabar)». Одним из вопросов оргам было «Обязательно ли герои должны именно заходить?», и они ответили: «Нет! Возможны все формы передвижения. Три очка за брахиацию!»

— Не пойму, почему ты жалуешься, — сказал Форд, без особого напряжения перемахивая с ветки на ветку, — ты же, как-никак, произошел от приматов и все такое. Если уж на то пошло, это мне стоит обижаться: мои предки никогда не передвигались подобным способом.

Артур окинул его раздраженным взглядом, но сообщить Форду, что именно он думает о его предках, не успел. Пришлось резко отклониться, схватившись за фиолетовый ствол, чтобы избежать неминуемого столкновения с другим потомком приматов, которая пробиралась к «Гринписовцу».

— Эй! Осторожнее! — с жаром выкрикнула она, взмахнув летящим за ней пламенем рыжих волос. — У меня и без того хватает проблем с тех пор, как кое-кто решил, что будет весело поскакать по веткам, как обезьяны!

— Приматы, — машинально сообщил Артур.

— Чего? — резко спросила она.

Запоздало Артур понял, что последние слова женщины и сопровождавший их недовольный взгляд адресовались кому-то за ее спиной. Тем не менее, теперь все ее внимание было приковано к нему.

— Приматы, не обезьяны, — пояснил Артур, чувствуя себя довольно глупо под ее сердитым взглядом.

— О, так значит, вы знаток не-обезьян, мистер Купальный халат?

У Артура было ощущение, что, не хватайся она руками за ветки, то твердо уперла бы их в бока.

— Ладно тебе, Донна, — защебетал из пурпурной листвы мужской голос, — не груби. То, что выглядит для тебя как купальный халат, может быть церемониальным одеянием верховного жреца с Карпавеллона Три или официальной формой одежды посла с Трелл Зеты. Конечно, это может быть и тюремная роба арестанта, сбежавшего с Граакс Б, и в этом случае у нас могут случиться… небольшие проблемы.

Зашуршав в завершение листьями, владелец голоса показался на глаза, подпрыгивая и перескакивая с ветки на ветку, словно был для этого рожден, — почем знать, может, так и было, решил Артур.

— А! Нет, ты права, — заявил новоприбывший, — это всего лишь добрый старый обычный земной купальный халат. Я бы сказал… Великобритания, конец двадцатого века. — Он широко ухмыльнулся. — Никогда не стоит сомневаться в тебе, Донна, ты уж точно узнаешь купальный халат, а этот настолько купальный и настолько халатный, насколько это вообще возможно.

— Купальный халат стоит с вами рядом, вы в курсе? — ледяным тоном заметил Артур.

— Ну конечно! — Маниакальная усмешка обернулась в сторону Артура, и, если бы он не привык к тому времени к ухмылкам Форда, то наверняка отшатнулся бы от совершенно безумной улыбки и сверкающих зубов. — И есть ли у купального халата имя, которое не используется в качестве метафоры?

— Синекдохи, — машинально поправил Артур.

— О, что за странное имя, Синекдохий? Синехдокий? Я правильно произношу, нет? — под испепеляющим взглядом Артура незнакомец затих.

— Он имел в виду фигуру речи, Доктор, — закатив глаза, сказала Донна и взяла беседу под контроль. — Я Донна Ноубл, это Доктор, приятно познакомиться, а теперь давай. Вперед! Мне хотелось пить задолго до того, как мы начали прыгать, как мартышки, к бару, который ты мне обещал!

Решительно взмахнув бедрами, она возглавила процессию, и все остальные выстроились за ней в ряд.

— Это называется «брахиация», Донна, — фыркнул Доктор, — и это вполне приемлемый способ передвижения на Ресупиане Гамма. Единственный приемлемый, на самом деле.

— Почему? — спросила Донна. — Хождение для ресупианцев — табу? Нас казнят, если мы пройдемся?

— А, нет, дело не в этом, — рассеянно отозвался Доктор. — Если мы пойдем пешком, нас просто сожрут ядовитые аллигаторы, только и всего.

Артур безропотно сносил этот разговор, раз уж у него не было другого выбора, и раз уж так называемый Доктор, находившийся прямо перед ним, оказался весьма неплох в смысле выбора лучших веток, за которые стоило хвататься, — но на последнее замечание отреагировал весьма остро:

— Форд? — незамедлительно спросил он. — Ты ничего не говорил о ядовитых аллигаторах! Мне кажется, даже ты мог бы упомянуть нечто подобное!

Но Форд оставался непривычно молчалив, пока они не дошли — вернее, не допрыгали наконец до платформы, скрытой под сенью пурпурной листвы. Огромные фиолетовые буквы на фиолетовом фоне гласили, что это «Гринписовец», «лучший в трех галактиках бар с доступом только по деревьям!» Вероятно, это был и единственный такой бар в трех галактиках, решил Артур, разглядывая шаткую конструкцию.

— Форд? — переспросил он еще нетерпеливей, глядя на своего друга.

Тот выглядел непривычно задумчивым, хотя это выражение не слишком отличалось от обычного, маниакального, но те пять секунд, которое оно длилось, Форд казался куда более серьезным.

— Доктор! — неожиданно воскликнул он, и на его лицо снова вернулось обычное буйное помешательство. — Гляди-ка, какой ты вырос большой!

— А, ты, — Доктор бросил в его сторону неприязненный взгляд. — Я не разговариваю с тобой, Форд Префект. Мы с ним не разговариваем, Донна.

Замечание Доктора произвело на Донну эффект, вполне ожидаемый для потомка приматов. Она немедленно повернулась к Форду и начала выпытывать у него всю подноготную.

В итоге Доктор и Артур уставились друг на друга через стол, вырезанный из пурпурного дерева.

До них долетали обрывки разговоров Донны и Форда — что-то насчет зонтика и игры в психические манипуляции, которую Доктор, по-видимому, проиграл. Теперь он сосредоточенно сверлил Артура взглядом.

— Итак, поправьте меня, если я ошибаюсь, хотя, честно говоря, со мной такого никогда не случается, так что это скорее формальность, реверанс в сторону классической риторики, но… э-э-э, где я был?

— Вы разглядывали меня, — холодно отметил Артур, пока этот псих не заявил, что это очередная риторическая штучка.

— Ах, да, вас! А если это, — сказал Доктор, указывая на Форда пальцем, — печально известный Форд Префект, тогда вы, должно быть, Артур Дент.

Артур застыл. Его память наводнилась эхом инопланетного хохота.

— Если и так, то что? — уточнил он, пытаясь выдать «воинственность с толикой вызова», но завалившись в сторону «жалобности».

— Ох, ох, Артур. — Доктор взглянул ему прямо в глаза и взял за руки. — Мне жаль. — И выглядел он смертельно серьезным. — От имени всей вселенной, мне очень, очень жаль.

Вот так-то — впервые Артуру посочувствовал инопланетянин, а тот даже не смог достойно отблагодарить его. Его рот был слишком занят тем, чтобы оставаться широко открытым, а разум коварно предлагал альтернативные объяснения тому, почему совершенно незнакомый инопланетянин жалеет Артура, когда множество других пришельцев, которые его обижали, оскорбляли или наносили тяжкие телесные повреждения, никогда не чувствовали ни малейших следов раскаяния. Другая часть разума Артура — теперь уже изрядно перегруженного — отметила, что, вероятно, инопланетянин извиняется за вред, который только собирается причинить в будущем.

Пока Артур по уши погряз в этих мыслительных процессах, Доктор переплел пальцы и снова осветил компанию безумной ухмылкой.

— Итак, мальчики и девочки — вернее, девочка, одна, на самом деле — что закажем?

***

— Чай? — недоверчиво уточнил Форд. — Среди тысяч вариантов напитков, подходящих для гуманоидов и нескольких сотен неподходящих, но таких классных, и у которых, к тому же, есть антидоты, ты хочешь чай?

— Именно, чай, — ответил Артур. Его многолетняя обида спрессовалась в сильный гнев, и он понял, что вот-вот разразится громогласной речью. Еще ни разу эта инициатива не становилась для Артура успешной, но одним из типичных симптомов вещания являлось уверенное игнорирование ведущего коркового торможения — то есть, «говорить не думая», так что Артур бросился в бурные воды, словно корабль на всех парусах, пока где-то на заднем плане его мозг отчаянно размахивал руками, пытаясь напомнить о чем-то, не слишком важном.

— Нормальная, достойная чашка чая, сделанная из подходящих индийских чайных листьев — не из пыли в пакетиках, которая сходит за чай в тех местах, где ничего в нем не смыслят, — листьев, должным образом созревших под светом Солнца — Солнца, а не какого-нибудь красного гиганта или двойной звезды! — собранных в правильное время и в нужный период и высушенных согласно надлежащей земной традиции. Чашка хорошего, честного чая, заваренного в кипятке, не в горячей воде, не в кипяченой, а именно в кипятке, настоявшегося должным образом, в правильном чайнике, ровно настолько, чтобы проявилось все совершенство его аромата. — Артур сделал глубокий вдох. — Но если это слишком, пусть чай будет по крайней мере индийским, а не каким-то там еще, дайте мне кипяток, и я промолчу о сливках.

Когда речь наконец вырвалась наружу, Артур смог окинуть взглядом своих соседей по столику.

Донна смотрела на него широко раскрытыми глазами. Форд, казалось, вот-вот моргнет. Доктор вперился в него до неудобства проницательным взглядом.

Артур с опозданием понял, что все эти звуки издавал его мозг: когда он в прошлый раз толкал вдохновленную чаем речь, это едва не погубило «Золотое сердце» и всех его обитателей, включая самого Артура.

Лицо Доктора осветилось такой широкой усмешкой, что, казалось, вот-вот разломится надвое. Артур видел подобное на Касме Рел, и выглядело это не очень. Однако это было лучше, чем ожидаемая беспощадная насмешка, хотя Артур с угрюмой решимостью настроился именно на нее.

— Артур Дент! — восхищенно заявил Доктор, — лучшего панегирика чаю я в жизни не слыхал! Потрясающе! Даю слово, еще и день не подойдет к концу, а чашку чая ты получишь, даже если я сам должен буду его заварить!

***

Разумеется, потом случилось вторжение пришельцев, так что героям пришлось ради спасения жизни побегать (вернее, побрахиировать, но это слишком трудно произнести — в смысле, побрахиировать ради спа… уф!), им угрожали, посадили в тюрьму и собирались пристрелить на закате — а день на Ресупиане Гамма длится сорок земных часов.

Но, верный слову, в конце дня Доктор подал им чай в настоящем земном чайнике. Увидев чайное полотенце, Артур натурально расплакался. Позже, когда он обнаружит его в одном из карманов халата, Форд заявит, что знать не знает, как оно там очутилось, однако выражает надежду, что отныне и в дальнейшем Артур станет настоящим автостопщиком, знающим, где его полотенце.

***

— Эй, что это было?

Доктор выглядел задумчивым и печальным.

— О, Артур из одной из тех вселенных, где нет Доктора. Знаешь, его планету разрушили. И ничего с этим я поделать не смог. Земля теперь для Артура и его друзей под замком реальности. Он никогда не сможет попасть туда. Зато посмотрит вселенную.

— Не слишком-то он этому рад, — сказала Донна.

— Что ж, ведь нельзя иметь все сразу? — пожал плечами Доктор. — Ладненько, Донна, куда направимся дальше?

— Думаю, стоит заглянуть ненадолго на Землю. Ну, чтобы удостовериться, что она на месте, понимаешь? И еще нам, кажется, нужно новое чайное полотенце.


End file.
